


Illicit Pleasure

by Owlteria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, CNC, Dirty Talk, Grelliam, Kink, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlteria/pseuds/Owlteria
Summary: Grell woke up with a gasp when he suddenly felt a cold hand around his neck and mouth that was silencing him."You better not making a noise..."





	Illicit Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr only, but I decided to share it here for the smut lovers :D Enjoy!

On slow footsteps he entered his apartment, and threw the keys onto the counter, the door falling shut behind him. William stood in the dark hallway, hair slick from the rain outside when he removed his black trench coat and smart leather shoes.

The silence around him, suffocating.

Standing on heavy legs he tried not to collapse to the ground and searched for the light switch on the wall but his vision was just a dizzy mess. The bottle of Scotch he had downed together with his job colleagues still boiled in his heated blood.

A mistake.

With a light groan he went through the black corridor, carefully not to bump into something and strolled straight into his bedroom whise a familiar flowery scent greeted his sensitive nose.

Right. He waited for him those like on every Saturday of the week. He would come to his place to enjoy a cosy evening, kisses, cuddles and sweet chatting.

This man on the bed. In his bed, allured in such a peaceful slumber, completely gone from this world. This man who considers himself to be a woman. William could only guess how beautiful "his" face must've looked like in the cold light of the street lamp that shone through the window. His beautiful, perfect face, that was framed by those long crimson bangs, feathery eyelashes that caressed his cheeks, his soft and feminine features, simply drawn by such purity when he was asleep.

An innocence he despised at the same time because it was all fake. An innocence that he had to spoil by his own hands.

William’s mouth suddenly felt dry and his fingers slightly trembled when Grell turned around in his bed, and his enticing smell invaded William's nose once more, delusioning his senses and mind. William couldn’t resist when he started to touch those delicate, freckled cheeks with his thumb. They twitched for a second underneath his fingertips. So wonderful...

The warmth of his gorgeous body hit him hard. He licked his lips and within seconds William gave up to fight the urge caused by the ridiculous concentration of booze in his brain.

He removed Grell’s blanked, revealing his almost naked form before he leaned closer into his direction.

Grell woke up with a gasp when he suddenly felt a cold hand around his neck and mouth, silencing him. 

"You better not making a noise..."

Panic rushed immediately through his body when he heard that lustful voice so close to his ear. Grell tried to switch on the lights with a quick movement, but his delicate wrist was caught by strong palms.

What was going on? A nightmare?

“W-Will! What are you-” Grell couldn't bring up a sentence as he was silenced again. Wordlessly, William yanked his arms up to fix them with one of Grell’s bra's that were hanging over the chair next to him.

"Will!" Grell wasn't prepared for such a move. What has happened to him? To his William? His beloved William?

Grell immediately realized that William was dead drunk when he looked into the flushed face of his boyfriend and smelled the booze. A face, casted by shadows, he could hardly recognize in the pale light of the street lamp from outside and it frightened him.

"Let me go!! Is this some kind of joke? What are you doing?!", Grell screamed at him, trying to remove his arms out of his grip but it hurt when William twisted them around. He sat half down on the smaller body, his knees pressing painfully into Grell’s sides. No way. No way he was going to touch his like that!

Their lips crashed together and Grell hitched in his breath. Scotch or some other Brandy, a scent so obvious and sharp. His breath smelled like booze and Grell panicked. After a day of hard work, William often enjoyed to drink a Scotch or two with his colleagues, always ending up acting a bit funny when he came home. But this time...he was extremely unsettling. Unsettling and cruel.

"William! Get the fuck off me! I mean it!" Grell winced and signalized his boyfriend that he didn't want to make love with him right now. He was tired and just wanted to cuddle up to him, but his seizing hands were so cold and strong and his eyes- 

Behind dark rimmed spectacles William shot starving glances of pure lust and power down on him.

“Shut up, Sutcliff. Or I’ll silence you by fucking your cock-sucking face with my dick."

"Will...no-"

Grell suppressed a scream again as William managed to turn him around and tied his arms behind his back together. He knew he had to do something. His mind didn't seem to listen, didn't want to hear his out. This goddamn alcohol.

His feet hit William’s side when he kicked after him through the sheets, turning around to escape his hands.

"Let me go...William. I don't want to sleep with you right now...please! What is wrong with you?", Grell asked in desperation, voice trembling and he winced under his cruel touch when William pushed him down with his weight.

The new, silky white night gown on his slender body fit Grell perfectly.

White. The color of innocence and purity. Thinking twice about it, Grell came to the conclusion that white didn't suit him at all but if William wanted him to wear white, he would do it. 

He would do everything for him. Everything, except...this.

Watching his elegant form radiating in the moon’s light that shone from outside into the room, William faced Grell’s amazing sexappeal; long, milky legs hidden behind semi-transparent stockings, a tiny waist and the curve of a soft butt that peeked underneath the white ruffled fabric of the dress he was wearing. And then the bright, intrusive color of his hair, that fell like a bloody curtain over his back.

Grell looked gorgeous. So innocent, so pure, yet so full of passion. It made him hungry for more.

"Darling...please..."

"I'm truly blessed... to fuck a whore like you.", William said and put his hand underneath Grell’s dress, tracing the soft, warm skin with his fingertips. Grell immediately drew back, not tolerating this uncomfortable touch and kicked out to him again. No. He was...inappropriate and rude, not suitable for a Lady like him!

Grell's eyes widened in shock when he spoke and he could hardly holding back his tears. "Darling, what are you saying-?"

What was going on? William wouldn't harm him, would he? William was a good man with a heart of gold and not a rapist asshole. He would never hurt him, never, never-

"Will, let me go. Stop this!" 

Had he just called him a whore?

"You...you deserve a proper lesson, Sutcliff."

Grell stifled a fearful sob as he willed his weak bones to fight, but he couldn't hope to escape before he was pushed down onto the bed and a hand was around his throat, crushing his windpipe. He sputtered and coughed, his hands unmovable.

"W-will!! Stop!!"

Grell couldn't move his arms anymore. He wasn't strong enough in this position to tear off the bra that tied him up. Cold sweat of fear started to emerge from every pore of his skin when William pressed him down into the mattress, choking him.

 

For a moment, he considered to bite him.

"Fuck off!!", Grell suddenly screamed and spat into William’s face. A reaction he wanted to avoid because his flat palm rushed down into Grell’s face, slapping him in response.

"Ah..."

"How dare you?"

The pain stretched out on his cheek that immediately started to burn.

"You will pay for this, you little bitch."

No. That was just a horrible nightmare. That wasn't William. Grell would...he would wake up soon at any moment, lying into his warm and protective arms, the arms of his fiancee, so strong and safe and full of love. And he would calm him down with lovely words and a kiss so sweet he would find sleep again...

Grell closed his eyes in attempt to get rid off this nightmare but he soon realized that it wasn't a dream but the harsh and cold reality when William's icy voice reached his ears.

"I wanted to fuck you like that for so long...break you, Grell Sutcliff. Such bliss when you scream my name underneath me. The name of your...master. You belong to me. Only me..."

With a quick movement Grell’s dress was torn into pieces, followed by his underwear, revealing his most intimate areas. William’s weight on his body made it impossible for Grell to get up or roll away from the mattress and he gave up struggling. William was an absolutely wonderful, polite, successful, romantic, ambitious man which he loved so unconditionally. But was that what he was experiencing now William's true nature? Was he really going to harm and rape him in the worst way possible...? Releasing his aggressions on him?

"Let me go...Will, please..." 

Grell’s desperate squirms to free himself, the emotions that flooded his heart slowly turned into tears. Head pressed into the pillow, he could feel them rolling out of the corner of his beautiful green eyes.

"Not before I have fucked you properly, you dirty whore..." William fisted a handful of his hair. "For someone who doesn't want it, you're pretty hard."

Stopping his breath for a second, Grell tried to suppress a laugh and he noticed that his hand roamed over his smooth abdomen, embracing his erected length. Oh, so...ashamed by his own body's reaction he didn't respond and just turned his head away to the side, dramatically hiding himself from him. The fact that William knew he made him feel absolutely awful brought tears to his eyes again. A sob emerged from his throat when he heard the rustling of clothes behind him.

William bent forward to look into Grell's face when he saw the tears, and he pushed him down. Grell sobbed once more, followed by a moan from the redhead's lips.

"Don't do this to me..."

"You're so hard...you enjoy it when I ravage your body like this, don't you?", William whispered into his ear and bit his neck while he stroked Grell’s eager erection. A hand still fisting his hair once more, William opened his pants, freeing his own arousal with a sigh of relief and anticipation. William leaned down to kiss the newly forming bruises around Grell's throat. There was such beauty in his suffering. He didn't hold back in telling him so.

"You look so gorgeous when you’re in pain..."

William forcefully pressed his lips to the redhead's and tasted his delirium.

"Don't worry...I'll make you feel great..."

"S-stop..."

Grell turned his head to the other side again, escaping his lips and touch.

"You are an asshole," he responded, swallowing a sob in an attempt to appear defiant and unwavering.

William laughed. It was mocking and sarcastic and it cut deep into Grell's resolve.

Clawed fingernails dragged down his supple flesh, tracing teasing circles around his sensitive, hardening nipples. Grell swallowed a betraying mewl, but cried out when William’s fingers twisted his delicate flesh, half in pain and half in surprise, he managed to land a kick right to William's side. 

"So, the Dispatch whore wants it rough, huh?", he asked and ignored the dumb pain on his lower abdomen. His right hand held Grell down, pressing his to his stomach while he collected a small amount of saliva in his mouth. 

"Oh...This can't be real...William..."

Ignoring Grell's pleading, desperate voice, William slicked up his sphincter with his warm spit before he slowly pushed his cock deep inside of him, fighting against the friction and thrusting himself all the way in.

"Ohh gods...", Grell moaned, his aroused voice fooling himself when he felt William stretching him out deliciously.

"Look, how easy you take myself into your slutty body...just like I expected: your horny ass betrays you."

"Ahh!"

Grell squeezed his muscles around him together, hissing and whimpering at the burning sensation, his mind rejecting the intrusion with all its might while his body obviously welcomed the sexual assault.

"Don't pretend you dislike it...I know how badly you want to get fucked by me...by your supervisor."

William leaned himself up again, jerked back and then shoved in with brute force, groaning in the most comfortable pleasure at the tight wetness. 

"Holy shit...I have fucked you so many times already...and you still remain so fucking tight like a virgin…”

William started to move inside him, not giving him a chance to adjust to his hard arousal. Grell was hot and slick, crying underneath him and instead of pain, each thrust was now filled with piercing pleasure. He felt stupid and mindless and utterly inhuman for enjoying it. 

Grell couldn't hold back a sob, silver beads began to fall down his delicate cheeks. William's fingers traced circles along his scrotum, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the redhead.

It was so wrong...so wrong...

Each time Grell let out a broken moan, William responded with an animalistic growl of satisfaction.

Fingernails scratching hard over his ass, William grabbed Grell’s hair again, yanking up his head to kiss his bruised lips while burying himself deeper and deeper into the feminine, violated body. Grell's moans quickly turned to shrieks of lust, followed by wriggling to escape.

“Oh, Will! Be gentle!”

Grell’s pleading turned into a playful smile and William pushed harder into him in response. He loved every bleak utterance that floated past the red head’s pink lips. The groans and pleas and sneaky, shame-filled moans that found home in his ears urged him to do more.

So much more.

“You-you’re breaking me...it hurts...s-so good!”

“Say my name, you cheap fucktoy!”

“Will~~”

“My full name, you slut!”

“W-will...iam~ ah…”

“Tell me how much you want it!”

“Will~ I-I...f-fu…”

“I can’t hear you.”

“F-fuck me…fuck my ass!”, Grell whimpered, looking down his body, watching his cock twitching with every hit against his prostate. “Rape me, do whatever you want with me! Fill me up with your dick, Darling! I need it! I-I’m your...thirsty whore...!”

A smirk appeared on William’s lips when he changed the angle a bit to throw Grell over the edge.

“There…! Will! I c-cum…!”

With a scream of utter pleasure Grell threw his head back when he felt a clear fluid dripping out of him, wetting his stomach while William rammed himself hard into the trembling delicate reaper underneath him, making him come seconds later in a breathtaking orgasm that almost numbed out his senses.

It was too much. William fucked him so insanely passionate through his orgasm.

“Ah~...hah, Will…!”

Toes curling, Grell screamed and pressed his legs against William’s sides, his entire body twitching and boiling, sucked into the hot vortex of his long climax. He clenched tightly around William, milking his cock while he painted his small chest and well-shaped sweaty abdomen with his own hot load.

“I knew you would enjoy it...look what a dirty mess you made. You are fuckable and insatiable…”, William groaned, held in with his movements and dipped his fingers into the sticky mess on Grell’s beautiful flat belly before he smeared it into the redhead’s flushed and panting face.

Grell’s moans subsided and he relaxed on the bed for a few seconds, trying to recover. William’s hand was on his neck and he licked off the traces of his own cum. Amazing. This man was just amazing.

Grell’s tongue grazed over William’s finger, biting it softly before his mouth curled into a rueful, tired, satisfied smile.

“Will...what have you done to me? I feel so…I’m a dirty mess...”

William stopped and pulled himself out of Grell’s hot, slippery cavern, wet strands of hair falling into his stern face. He grabbed Grell by his hair to pull him up, pressing his body closer to him. He knew what would happen. He knew that he had to satisfy, to serve his boss...like a cheap whore.

“You’re not done yet. Suck!”

And he loved it.

“Hm…” Grell closed his lips around William, tasting his own ass on him, naughty orbs shimmering with bliss. William looked down at him from icy eyes, so icy, it made Grell’s blood freeze, and he observed each of his movements, surprised by Grell’s encouraged mouth job.

"Only a dirty cumslut like you goes from ass to mouth...", he murmured, almost respectfully, before a needy moan escaped his throat.

Grell sucked his heavy and thick dick hungrily into his wet mouth, though he still had to recover from his overwhelming orgasm.

"Do you like my cock in your throat, slut? Do you want to choke on my dick?", William asked between ragged breaths of pleasure.

Grell hummed somewhat brokenly, licked from base to tip, and moans when William’s nails drag against his scalp.

With both hands William held his head in place, moving slowly first inside his hot mouth before he increased his speed. Grell couldn't make a noise anymore, as he was quickly silenced by his dick. 

The lewd words coming from William made him dizzy while he sucked the older man's delicious erection with full force and dedication. The red haired Reaper shivered, shifty, flourescent green eyes burning when he gazed up to William, hungry mouth full of cock and strong hands were massaging his scalp and hair.

Grell’s fingers twisting behind his back desperately, and he looked up through lidded eyes, lashes brushing his flushed cheeks. He saw William’s breathe hitch, felt the fingers once more running across his skin.

“I’m going to...cum all over your slutty face…”, William announced with a trembling voice and thrusted into Grell by bending forward, moving his hips into his in a steady rhythm. His eyes watered when William went too deep into his throat, nearly choking him, fucking his face roughly until he finally pulled out.

Long stripes of warm, pearlescent liquid covered his porcelain face a few moments later, William’s release hitting his nose and forehead from where it dripped down his cheeks and lips. Grell darted out his small tongue and quickly licked it away before William pushed into him again. 

Humiliating.

Thick white fluid ran down from Grell’s mouth and he whimpered, a hot mix of saliva and cum glistened on his body as he fought to keep it all in before he swallowed the remains down his fucked throat.

His lips closed themselves gently around William’s softening dick once more, sucking off the last sticky, but tasty love juice directly from him, making him moan in satisfaction.

“Ah...hum…”

“Unicorn farts?”

“Unicorn...farts.”

Grell leaned his head against William’s thigh, feeling it tremble under his own weight before William lowers himself down to lay down on one level with his boyfriend on the bed, exhausted and boneless.

Shattering the character William had been willingly forced into, he sweetly kissed those moist lips of Grell. His warm hands ghosted over warm flesh, exploring the soft, subtle hills of his ribs.

“Amazing, darlin~ you really scared me for a second.”, Grell admitted with a happy, satisfied smile. “Did I hurt you?”

“Just some bruises, nothing to worry about.”, William huffed and pulled off his sweaty shirt to clean Grell’s face a bit. “So, you liked it?”

“I loved it...,” Grell mutters back, voice raspy and rough and fucked-out, hands still bound and pulled tight. “You are an amazing actor, William…so cold, so violent… you’re talented. Maybe you should go to the theatre.”

The older reaper put the dirty shirt aside, before he untied him, loosening Grell’s bra which held his arms tightly against his back. “No, thanks. I can probably only act like the person I have to be at my workplace. Also, I needed a small drink to overcome my inhibitions.”

He leaned back, stroking a knot out of Grell’s messy hair. “Oh, so you’re a rapist at work! Well, that persona is really fucking scary. I thought you would come tonight, so I prepared myself, but I didn’t expect it would be that late, haha…”, Grell smiled and William brought up a gentle smirk when he heard Grell snorting out a laughter, before he laid himself back together with him into the sheets, placing a kiss to his freckled nose and he removed his glasses, cuddling closer to him. Grell was still slightly shaking which worried him for a second. 

“Are you really okay? For a second I was pretty intimidated by your tears...”

Stroking and caressing his back and cheeks, William pulled Grell closer into his warm embrace.

"I just want to know that I didn't actually hurt you."

"Wouldn't have matter if you did," Grell said with a laugh and easy smile. "I wanted you to mistreat me, and you did! I thoroughly enjoyed it, sir, so please, don't worry~ I just had amazing sex with the man I love the most…” Grell wiggled his ass into the sheets. “It stings a bit...you were really rough, Darlin~”

“Well, you wanted me to be...rough.”

“I know...you did well.”

Throwing his arms over William’s shoulders, Grell leaned in to catch his lips for a lovely, gentle kiss. Cuddles. That was what he wanted, what he needed.

“You did well…”

William felt the hands on his naked chest tighten and warm breath brush against his skin. Closing his eyes, he toyed with red strands of Grell’s long hair, breathed into them with comfort and ease.

 

“I love y-”

He didn’t know if Grell heard what came over his lips, because William saw that Grell had already fallen back into a deep slumber.


End file.
